Giratina vs Lucemon
' ' Giratina vs Lucemon is a Death Battle created by Dante hotspur and Hoppingclams343. It features Giratina from Pokemon and Lucemon from Digimon Description It's Pokemon vs Digimon again but this time Pokemon and Digimon's versions of Satan fight to death, who is the ultimate satanic monster? Interlude Wiz: The devil, the most evil and feared being in Judaeo-christian religion, God's worst enemy, and the ruler of Hell. Boomstick: Of course Japanese people don't give a shit about him, for them he is just another fictional character, so characters based on Satan are pretty common in Japanese media. Wiz: Like Giratina the legendary Pokemon from the Distortion World. Boomstick: And Lucemon the fallen angel from the dark Area. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and its our job to analyse their powers, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Lucemon (Cues: lucemon no theme) Boomstick: Meet Digimon Frontier, the season that ruined the franchise and the only season with no digimon partners. Unlike other seasons, the Digidestined use their digivices to digivolve DIGIMON. But in this season, the kids transform INTO digimon. What the hell were the writers thinking!? This is not Digimon, it seems like a random Japanese superhero show, like Kamen Rider, or even Power Rangers. Wiz: Yes this anime pretty much killed the digimon franchise. But what actually matters is that In this universe very few digimon are as feared as Lucemon, An angel created by God Boomstick: God? Ah, crap! Are we having a religion class? Please don't it's boring as hell. Wiz: Sure it isn't an original name, but God is the name of the mysterious being that created the Digimon Multiverse, and also the one that sealed Zeedmilleninmon's power. Lucemon was God's most beloved and wisest angel, but then the digimon betrayed his master and tried to rule over the. world, for this goal Lucemon got an army and started a rebellion, eventually God's Archangel Digimon were unable to stop Lucemon Boomstick: Are you serious? C'mon he is just a little winged shota how powerful can he be? Wiz: Despite his appearance and being a rookie level digimon Lucemon is a powerhouse, even as a child he was able to overpower the mega level Seraphimon and one shot two members of the Royal Knights, which are Digimon powerful enough to lift planets with ease. Boomstick: Lucemon bears the digital hazard. Digimon with this power are potentially dangerous for the digital world, such as Megidramon who was going to fuck the whole universe just by existing, that is what I call an overpowered character. Lucemon's signature attack is called Grand Cross which basically creates a small solar system and detonates it in the opponent's face. Name: Lucemon Type: Angel/Vaccine Level: Child/Rookie Attack: Grand Cross, Divine Feat, Divine Light, Revive, Shine Laser, X-aura. Wiz: The leaders of the evil angels eventually became the members of The Seven Demon Lords, a group of powerful demons led by Lucemon. In a attempt to stop lucemon, God summoned the ten legendary warriors. Sadly they were killed too, only two warriors survived, which defeated the fallen angel and exiled him to the Dark Zone, basically digimon's version of hell Boomstick: Until the gayest Digimon ever and his boyfriend, members of the Royal knights, released Lucemon from his prison, in exchange, The demon killed them and ate their corpses I mean absorbed their data. After absorbing the royal knights' data, Lucemon evolved to Lucemon Falldown mode. Never make a pact with the devil, because he'd always betray you Wiz: AS lucemon Falldown mode, he doesn't have the looks of a young child anymore,, he is now a 10 feet tall demon, and able to outclass most digimon with ease, and also destroyed the moon with a single piledriver,,, Boomstick: A demon who punches people to the moon and knows westling moves, heck these japenes writers are on drugs..... Wiz: however lucemon knows more than just westling moves, He is a deadly magic user, his main attack is "dead or alive" a magic seal that can instantly kil the oponent and can't be blocked, pretty much Digimon version of Avada kedavra, but it has a 50% probability of missing the taget, he can also create force fields from his hand to block any attack. 'Lucemon falldown mode' Level: Ultimate Type: Dark/Virus Attacks: Dead or Alive: It has a 50/50 chance of instantly kill the opponent, if the attack misses it just causes great damage.and deals status ailments (shock,poison, and paralysis) Paradise Lost: Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. Grand Cross'': (See lucemon base form)' 'Terrible Dance:' '''Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick.' '''''Hell Crusher: Magic attack that causes severe dark damage to all foes Deadly Roll'':' '''Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic.' S''hine Laser:'' Magic attacks that cause sever light damage to one foe. '''''Spirit Drain: Steals the opponent´s energy and prevents him from using specials attacks. X-aura: Healing spell that restores health points. Boomstick: And finally we have Lucemon's most powerful form, Lucemon Satan Mode, a giant black dragon based on the beast of revelations. This colossal digimon can cut through dimensions with his attack Dimensional Slasher and can reduces his opponents to ashes with Purgatorial Flame'', and disintegrates poor bastards with "Wrath of Satan".' '' '''Lucemon Satan Mode Level: Mega Type: Dark/Virus Attacks: Dimensional Slasher, Wrath of Satan, Purgatorial Flame, Divine Atonement, Hell Crusher, Match Rush, Mental Break Field, Nightmare, Support End. Wiz':' Lucemon can regenerate from any fatal wound, since his body is actually just a solid projection created by his true form, Lucemon Larva. Which exists inside the orb of darkness wielded by Lucemon Satan Mode. Therefore, no matter how many times Satan Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva Boomstick: What a giant worm!!! That guy has a serious parasite problem. Anyway, as powerful Lucemon is, he isn't invincible, the only thing bigger than his power is his ego. So he often underestimates his opponents, also as a dark type digimon he is weak to light and if Lucemon Larva is killed then Satan mode is gone for good. Wiz':' Lucemon is the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Digimon that represent the 7 Deadly Sins. And in this case, Lucemon incarnates the sin of pride. The Demon Lords are multiversal forces of nature born from the evil of human mind, with weaker avatars that exist in every universe, but their real form exist beyond the limits of the multiverse and it's stronger than all his avatars combined. Also as long deadly sins exist, the true from the demon lords can't be killed for good. Boomstick: Sorry, what were you saying? I didn't pay attention to your multiversal bullshit. Wiz: Of course you didn't, in a few words never mess with the Digital Satan. Lucemon: I will destroy this universe and create a new brand world but there is no place in my paradise for you! Giratina Boomstick: Arceus is the llama-shaped god of the pokemon universe. He so freaking overpowered compared to the rest pokemon but, even he needs some lackeys. Wiz: When the Pokemon universe was created, Arceus, the God of Pokemon, made 3 Pokemon to control their respected names Boomstick: Dialga was created to control time, Palkia was created to control Space.. Wiz: And Giratina was created to control dimensions Boomstick: Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon type Pokemon that has the ability to pass through dimensions and control them as long they are not Palkia's or Dialga's designated jobs Wiz: But shortly after being created, he attacked Palkia and Dialga and was banished to The Reverse World by Arceus... which is an alternative world parallel to the pokemon world, where time and physics are altered also Giratina is the only pokemon that exists there. Boomstick: I don't get it! Why didn't he just killed Arceus after he banished him? Wiz: Because Arceus is way too powerful for him Boomstick: Aw, thats bullshit Wiz: But on the bright side he has a whole bunch of attack that can kill any Pokemon lesser than him. Boomstick: He has Dragon Breath, a fire attack that I guess smells real bad. Wiz: He has the Scary Face move thats slows down the foe by 10% Boomstick: His Ominous Wind attack is a wide range attack that never misses. So unless your a lucky bastard, good luck dodging that! Wiz: Ancient Power is a never miss attack that has a 10% chance of boosting all the users stats. Boomstick: So he takes steroids? Wiz: No Boomstick! Your being an idiot Boomstick: Jesus, sorry for cracking jokes! You try doing that after 3 seasons! Wiz: Fine, next episode we will switch personality's Boomstick: Got it Wiz: His Destiny Bond is not really an attack but if Giratina faints or dies so does the guy that dealt the final blow Boomstick: So much for murdering my Grandma Wiz: Oy... Boomstick: His Dragon Claw attack is a powerful claw attack that is pretty effective Wiz: His Shadow Ball and Shadow Force are some his most powerful attacks. Shadow ball is a ranged attack that can go on until it hits a different surface. And although Shadow Force takes one move to charge, it unleashes a powerful attack that is an almost guaranteed KO, but hardly works against other Demon entity's Boomstick: But all of those attacks are shit compared to his Hyper Beam and Giga Impact attacks Wiz: Hyper Beam is an attack that devastates anything it touches-- Boomstick: CMON GIRATINA! YOU COULD'VE USED THAT ON ARCEUS!!! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Let it go! Boomstick: NO! ''' Wiz: Anyway... His has a Altered Form, which make him look like a dragon.. '''Boomstick: But his Origin Form is probably his most powerful form Wiz: Giratina Origin Form is extreamly powerful... being able to incinerate almost anything Boomstick: But the shit thing is that most of his stats stay the same. Wiz: But beside all that, he has weaknesses. Boomstick: Right! Being a ghost and dragon type, he is weak to Dragon, fairy, ice, dark, and ghost types. Ad he can often rush into battle, not paying attention to other things. Wiz: But with all that aside, he is a real warrior when you get down to it. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick : IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Cues: pokemon Go encounter!: A Sunny day at Kalos League Stadium, the sun shines over the large structure, it's not an ordinary day, since today's tournament has gathered famous pokemon trainer from across the world, A famous pokemon trainer dared to challenge Alain, on the arena a middle-aged man dressed in a tuxedo stands before the crowd of spectators, takes a deep breath and shouts:. Announcer: "AAAnd Finally the event that everyone came to see!!! Alain, our beloved champion and his unbeatable Charizard against a new challenger: .korrina and her mighty lucario, Both trainers enter to the arena but only one will walk away victorious" Both trainers are prepared and in position, they stare at each other. being aware of the hype generated by their duel korrina: -"You are really outstanding, after I heard you managed to master megaevolution I always wanted to challenge you, Being a champion must be a heavy duty, don't worry I will remove the title from you prepare yourself!! lets go lucario"- Lucario is already on the arena and prepared for everything, the pokemon stares at his opponent. Alain:" I admire your determination but Don't understimate me!!! AS long charizard fights at my side I won't lose, Go charizard!. use flame thrower!!" The dragon exhales powerful flames that cover most of the arena, lucario barely avoids the attack, Korrina knows how powerful, charizars is, and there only one way to win. Korrina:: " this is it!!! Lucario lets go mega!!." the megastone reacts to korrina i and lucario's bond,emanating a powerful energy turning lucario into its mega form, mega lucario, the power flows through the pokemon's body breaking its own limits Alain: "Playing your best card at the very begining, brigh it on.. I will show mine, , charizard lets use megaevolution" Charizard roars and the power of megastone flows like a hurricane, like a tsunami, the powerful energy transforms Charizard into its X form, the sectors go crazy, cheering both participants. K'orrina': "Lucario use aura sphere,now..". The pokemon shots an orb of pure energy from its pawns, that travels fast through the air, however the dragon flappes his wings and quickly starts flying and dodges the attack, that impacts on the arena... Alain: "Charizard use Dragon claw lets finish this!." Green claws of pure power appear from nowhere to make Mega Charizard even more deadly but just when the dragon is about to unleash his fury upon its opponent an earthquake shakes the whole city.. the crowd is panicked, everyone starts to screen and the chaos spreads quickly through the stadium. Announcer: "Don't panic people please stay calm and direct to the emergency exit-" Suddlently the eathquake just stops, but before anyone could fell relieved, the darkess spreads acroos the sky turining a sunny day into a dark night with no stars... and a portal appears in the sky, and mysterious figure emerges from it... Everyone is looking at the unknown phenomens, then the fuzzy figure becomes clear,, it seems to be an small ten-winged angel, the creature is leviting over the stadium, despite having the appearance of a young Boy there is something frightening about him, ????: -''' "'''So this is the human world, it is a beautiful as I expected" - said thecreaturee looking at the landscape, then it turns his head to the spectators" ????: "My name is Lucemon, God's perfect creation, and ..I came to this dimension to clain my rightfull place as your monarch, Worship me as your only God, obey my rules and you will be spared" Even after such menacing words... the crowd don't takes Lucemon seriously Random Female viewer: "How kawai!." Randon kid spectator: "COOL especial effects how sweet" Fierce-looking spectator: "You and what army!!!" The angel keeps cool and he doesn't even pays attention to the rebel spectators... Lucemon:-" Poor inferior beings!!! you don't even realize how meningless your existence is,,, I will show you an small taste of my divinity."-'''- He exclaimed. '''Divine light!!! Just after these words, and with a mere gesture on lucemon's face, a dense pillar of light descends from the sky and lands on the stadium,it turns blasting away a large portion of it, killing thousands of spectators in the process, the light is so bright that turns night into day again.... but it only laws a few seconds.. Everyone is in shock at what Lucemon has done, a large portion of the stadium is gone and thousands of roasted corpses lie on the burned ground. Alain and Korrina are dumbstruck they just witnessed a massive massacre, there is an expression of fear on their faces, Korrina: "you- you killed them...!!! you monster!"- the trainer shouted. Lucemon stares at the girl and slowly descends from the sky and lands on the arena. Lucemon: I want you to understand, every living creature in this world is precious to me.So It wasn't an easy descision , but they wouldn’t accept my loving rules of life.” Alain: " Rules?-" --- the pokemon trainer was nervious. Lucemon:" I Came to this world to create an eternal paradise, but Most of you can’t control yourselves; so Iam here to rule over your chaotic behaviour and help you to reach True happiness, surrender and you will enjoy a perfect life in the paradise I will create"--- there is not another kind of Happiness. Without any expression on his face The angel explained his plan, Alain: "So you want us to be your slaves?, I won't live in a world ruled by you!! Your madness ends here! megacharizard use blast burn"-'''--- Alain explodes into rage. Korrina:" Lucario use aura sphere, use all your power"'---- korrina decided to stop lucemon. Both attack impact Lucemon directly generating a dense smoke screen that covers the entire arena, however the digimon emerges from the smoke totally intact, both Alain and Korrina look surprised. Lucemon: '''umm, You really thought such as weak attack would have any effect on me? My utopia won’t have room for upstarts like you; you cannot survive. To create my paradise all you, rebels must be exterminated and your weak digimon wil die as well.' "Divine feat...". ''' Lucemon exclaimed and blade of light appeared from the air, in just an instant lucemon appears behind Megacharizard and swing his blade, decapitating the dragon as a hot blade cuts butter, before anyone could react lucemon shouts: '''Shine laser: Lucemon shots a beam of pure energy from his hand, burning a hole through mega lucario's chest, charizard's headless body and megalucario's corpse fall on the arena Alain: "charizard!!! no!," Alain couldn't believe charizard was dead. Korrina: "mega lucario it can't be!! "'''korrina runs at lucario, crying. Panic invaded the stadium once again, suddenly an army of trainers appear before lucemon... with a vast pokemon team prepared to attack lucemon, use water gun, use fire thrower use rock smash, use dragon breath.... '''Lucemon: "Rebels will not be tolerated, but don't fret I will give you ethernal happyness...in the afterlife"---, "Grand cross!"--- ' An small portal like dimensional window that shows A solar system appeared on lucemon's hands, then it become a powerful blast,,, everything is engulfed into the light... Nobody was prepared for this, after smoke disappears there is a huge crater where the stadium used to be also lumiose city is in ruins, ... everyone at the stadium is dead, there is only silence.... Lucemon levites over the crater, the public that watched the tournament from their home was shocked. Lucemon: what a waste of time, I will show humans that this is not game--- lucemon said with a disappointed tone, then lucemon raises and his hand and the an ominous message appears on every computer, phone and .screen, the text reads: S'urrender or die!! Meanwhile Giratina observes the slaughter from the distortion world, Since lucemon appeared in the human word, Chaos proliferated in his dimension, the gHost dragon is convinced that lucemon's presence is causing an alteration in the mantle of reality and therefore affecting his realm.... he can't allow it, Giratina roars and creates a portal... Back in the real world humans and pokemon across the world are shocked of what lucemon has done, the remaining survivors of kalos region, are kneeling before his new God... Lucemon: "Finally you know your place in the Creation"--- You will be spared... lucemon proudly talked to the survivors of Lumiose city. Then a portal appears in the sky and Giratina Emerges from it, under the effect of earth's gravity, Giratina changes to his altered form it stares at lucemon and roars Giratina:" khgggggggg!!!".- the pokémon was notably furious. Lucemon: A'nother inferior being that dares to challenge me, How pitiful! But don't fret I am a merciful God and you will be forgiven just kneel before me and I will spare you... Giratina ignored Lucemon´s offer, the dragon was furious at the digimon for causing chaos in the reverse world, the menace must be eliminated for the sake of both worlds. meanwhile a man someted by lucemon see giratina and shouts: E'nslaved man: : "Giratina please save us!!!" Lucemon: alright You will be an example of the grim fate that awaits those who dare to defy me, everybody in the planet will learn. Lucemon raises his right hand and uses his power to control technology, suddenly his fight with giratina appears on every TV, computer and cell phone across the planet. Nearly every human in the planet is watching the fight along with their pokemons, they want for Giratina to save them. Lucemon: "Its your lucky day, I will play with you" Fight: Cues: Critical situation: Lucemon: "Shine laser". Lucemon shots a powerful beam of energy from his hands, However giratina hurls back but manages to survive the blast, gitatine uses dragon breath, and exhales deadly flames, The Digimon hovers and gains altitude avoiding the attack. which incinerates the ruins of several buildings. Giratina pursues lucemon to the sky, Both are now flying over the ruins of Lumiose city, lucemon uses -Divine light and a dense pillar of light descends from the sky, but giratina detects the attack which is above to land on him... and dodges the attack by using its incredible speed... Giratina appears behind lucemon and uses ancient power which created huge boulders around giratina, in just an instant giratina throws them at the Digimon... Lucemon: Divine feat!! ' Lucemon creates a sword of pure light and slices every of the rocks, then he swing his magic blade trying to decapite Giratina, this is not a regular normal-type attack, . but the legendary pokemon uses Dragon claw and uses his new claws to block every of lucemon strikes... "'He is too close, I won't waste this opportunity" Giratina thought. and quickly he used slash, lucemon recibes the direct impact, which pushes the angel through several mountains, lucemon recovers from the attack flies towards giratina. Lucemon: "X- aura" lucemon shouts and emanates a green light, suddenly lucemon wounds disappear Lucemon: "Interesting, I see you are not like the other weak monsters that I killed after come to this world" lucemon was suprised. "He still standing, this creature is a dangerous opponent...., I need to end this battle now, " Giratina thought and decided to use all its powers Thanks o lucemon´s power to control technology every human is watching the fight from Home, Both beings seem to be similar in power, this is not going to be easy, "Gitatina you can do it!!!!" "Beat the crap out of him, giratina" "Do your best" Everybody is cheering giratina from home. Thanks to the side effect ot Lucemon power, lucemon and giratina are able to hear their voices. Lucemon: "Fools I will crush your hopes, grand cross" lucemon decided to end this : THe powerful blast creates a massive explosion that engulfs a vast extension of kalos, after the light disappears, giratina is severely wounded at the bottom of a massive crater, lucemon lands next to giratina and prepares his magic sword to decapitate the dragon" Lucemon:" You are better than I expected, but no one can match me, this is your end" The angel prepares to end this battle" Giratina uses, shadow force and disappears, then he appears behind lucemon and uses ominous wind, which hits lucemon directly and raises Giratina's stats... The wind knocks lucemon before he could react, Giratina connects earth power, causing great damage... Lucemon: "ahhhhh!!! How dare you!!!... lucemon cries in pain" Giratina uses Dragonbreath to finish lucemon off, the dragon exhales flames, but a powerful force protects lucemon from the flames which just pass around lucemon without touching him. the whole crater is filled with fire, but suddenly the flames disappeared and lucemon emerges, his whole body is shaking, he becomes bigger and black bat-like wings appears on his back.... he evolved to falldown mode "what is happeing? An evolution" giratina analyzed the phenomenon. Lucemon Falldown mode : "I am surprised you forced me to use this form, but every living being shares the same fate, kneeling before me, if you surrender I will grant you an eternal life in my paradise, but If you defy me I will kill you" lucemon made an offert. Giratina roars and uses uses shadow claws, however lucemon raises his right hand and creates a powerful force field that blocks shadow claw with ease, then lucemon shield turns into a powerful telekinetic impulse that pushes giratina through several mountains the impact sends the dragon to snowbelle city, it lands on the cold snow and the upon impact destroys most of the city then lucemon descents from the sky and lands next to the legendary pokemon. Lucemon FM: "after reaching this form,our powers are in different leagues now,, resistance is pointless" "Don't underestimate me" giratina thought, Lucemon's word made giratina explode into rage, the dragon uses aura sphere,, lucemon takes the attack directly but it has little no effect on the demon, lucemon FM smiles and uses Hell crusher, a wave of pure darkness covers snowbelle city and hits giratina... "ahrrkkkk" Giratina roars in pain, the attack was superfective.... Lucemon Falldown mode: "Your efforts are futile, You will never be able to defeat me, It will show you the difference between our powers, my fight hand has the power to control darkness and my left hand controls light" Lucemon creates two orbs, one of darkness and the other of pure light.. Lucemon FM: these elements should never be combined, but I have the unique gift to fuse them, if you recibe this attack destiny will decide your fate, it destiny favors me you will die, but if it is your side, you will survive" "Dead or alive" lucemon shouts and combines both obs creating a magic seal that traps giratina, the dragon tries to escape but it's useless. The magic circle becomes red instead which means the instant death effect missed, causing the secondary effect to activate, which causes great damage and inflicts poison and paralysis to the legendary pokemon. Giratina is unable to move, the fallen angel takes this chance to use terrible dance, but fails since giratina is a ghost type, Lucemon fm; "physical attacks don't work, let's try this, deadly roll" The digimon covers his body with darkness magic and delivers a powerful kick that puts giratina into orbit, in just an instant the dragon clashes in the moon's surface, when giratina recovers it looks at the lunar landscape, and lucemon is already next to him, and ready to attack his body is still covered in darkness magic, to make the next attack effective. "PARADISE LOST" Armed with the power of magic in his fists, the digimon punches giratina hundreds of times and he uppercuts the dragon launching it high into the air, lucemon jumps and holds giratina in middle of the air, then piledrives his opponent back to the ground, the massive impact shatters the moon into millions of pieces that precipitate to earth as a rain of meteorites, which Gravity pulls an unconscious giratina back to earth giratina recovers its senses, apparently it landed on Sinnoh, lucemon appears from the distance. "There you are, time to end his game, i will use dead or alive again but this time you will perish for sure " lucemon FM decided to kill giratina. " He is too powerful I cant defeat him, not in this form" The member of the creation trio realized there was only one way to beat Lucemon falldown mode. "Dead or ..." before Lucemon FM could finish that sentence giratina opens a portal and draws lucemon to the reverse world, lucemon is confused and glazes to an oniric landscape, nothing seems to make sense. "What is this place?, a trap , I see, my dear giratina do you really think this is going to help you, cant you realize the gap between our powers Giratina changes back to origin form, and uses shadow claw, lucemon evades the attack but enters to a gravity altered zone, What is this? Lucemon was unable to control his moves, The renegade pokemon knows this is his only chance, so uses scary face, that lows lucemon stats, and the he uses hex, but lucemon is still standing, the dragon uses all the strength he lefts and one of its appendages to stab lucemon through his chest, lucemon falls on his knees. Giratina is severely wounded but the battle was about the end, so he prepares to finish Lucemon off,, but then darkness shields lucemon... "I CANT FORGIVE THIS!! I will grant you a fate wost than death" lucemon was furious, his body absorbs the surrounding darkness, and transforms into a massive dragons, its colossal size makes giratina look like an ant, Lucemon evolved to satan mode. "I will squish you as the insect you are" lucemon tries to squish giratina with one of his masive foots, giratina is wouded but barely manages to escape from a violent death" Giratina uses draco meteor, but satan mode counters the attack with divine atonement which shots countless beams of energy from the deadly sins crests on lucemons back, then the beams turn into an omni-directional attack, that destroy most of the reverse world, giratinas is burning alive... but barely survives the attack, and looks at the reverse world, its realm, its home, totally destroyed. " are you dead already? I am just starting how disappointing" lucemon laughs Giratina is fatally wounded but he can let lucemon to destroy the reverse world, he uses shadow claws that cuts off one of lucemon's wings, wounded, satan mode uses dimensional slasher and creates a portal to another dimension, which uses to escape, giratina pursues lucemon and enters the portal. Giratina glazes at a massive jungle, a tropical landscape, he changes to altered form lucemon is here but his wounds have disappeared. "This is the digital world this is the dimension i came from, and it will become your grave, you can't even hurt me, use your best attack, I won't move a single muscle" Giratina uses hex, decapitating satan mode, but in just an instant satan mode regenerates a new head... "This is impossible, is he really inmortal? " giratina thought. "This is my turn, Nightmare" satan mode shots an orb of pure darkness, the attack is super effective and knocks giratina. " his voice comes from that strange orb, this must be...." giratina uses which breaks a hole on the orb wielded by satan mode, giratina enters to the orb and finds a huge space filled with darkness, strange larva is levitating inside the orb.." "That must be his real form" giratina discovered lucemon's weakness. "What!! an inferior being like you can't reach this place, this is imposible" lucemon was surprised "This is my chance" giratina actives dragon claw and tries to stab lucemon larva, "Divine spear" Lucemon larva shouts and brutally empalates Giratina with an spear of light, "Ugghh" the legendary pokemon roars in pain, then lucemon larva shots hundreds of light spears that stab giratina like a vudu doll, and pushes it off the orb giratina lands on the ground, covered in blood ,The public watching the fight from home, can't believe this, they start to cheer giratina "Don't surrender" "You can do it" "Get up" Giratina hears them he can't lose this fight, lucemon must be stopped, the dragon somehow manages to get up aims to lucemons orb and uses hyper beam. "Wrath of satan" lucemon´s orb emites a powerful energy that counters hyper beam, both attack clash, they seem balanced for a second but wrath of satan quicky overpowers hyper beam, giratina recibes the attack which vaporizes its lower body and his upper portion falls on the ground. Even Stabbed giratina's upper body was somehow alive, and trying to move. "What a pitiful scene, I will put you out of your misery but don't fret in the digital world every is made of data, even you, I will absorb your data and you will become part of my power, for an inferior being like youthere is no greater honor," lucemon said. Giratina uses its last breath to land Destiny bond on lucemon, but lucemons orb acts like a shield that protects lucemon larva from the attack, after seeing this Giratina closes its eyes and embraces Death- "Purgatorial flame" '''lucemon uses his signature move. satan mode exhales huge crimson flames that reduce giratina's upper body to burned skeleton. Then lucemon satan mode absorbs giratina's data causing its corpse to disappear. Ko Lucemon satan mode opens a portal and returns to the real world to enslave humanity and pokemon. Giratina joins to the tormented souls inside lucemon Results '''Boomstick: crap!!! Fuck!!! Why another pokemon had to lose to a digimon? Wiz: there are many reasons why thi battle ended in lucemon's favor, first lucemon scales directly from multiversal + characters such as alphamon, takumi's digimon and cybersleuth's omegamon, if that wans{t enough dark type was super effective against Giratina's ghost type. Boomstick: Giratina outclassed lucemon base form but evolution turned Giratina's power against it, even falldown mode could kill giratina by spamming dead or alive, which has 50% chance of instant kill, dark type was effective and satan mode can use mental break field to make giratina even more vulnerable to lucemon's magic. Wiz: Giratina had some advantage in the reverse world but Lucemon's dimensional powers made BFR useless, the pokemon has the edge of speed over Lucemon, but it cant beat the massive Raw difference between their powers. Boomstick: Plus satan mode insane regeneration factor makes wolverine looks like a loser, even destiny Bond is useless if it doesnt hit lucemon's larva, which is his only weak spot, sadly for giratina wrath of satan is perfect to protect this weakness. Wiz: even if giratina somehow kills lucemon, this one was just an avatar, the Demon lord's true from exists in an higher dimension outside the multiverse, and can,t be killed as long deadly sins exist, it is just matter of time before Giratina suffers the final blow. Boomstick: Giratina gave a good fight but Lucemon was as overpowered as Hell. Wiz the winner is Lucemon. Advantages and Disadvantages LUCEMON +Insane raw advantage ( multiversal +) +Deadlier Hax ( Dead or alive and dimensional slasher) +Type advantage. + Broken regeneration factor. + Dimensional powers counter battle field removal + True form exists in a higher dimension and can resurrect as long Deadly sins exist. +Lucemon larva is really hard to hit. - Likely slower than Giratina -Underestimates his opponents. GIRATINA +faster +field advantage in the reverse world. - Way inferior raw (universal +) Polls: Who do you think will win? Lucemon Giratina < Category:Dante hotspur Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:What If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Hoppingclams343